


Jako srdce na dlani

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Translation to English available.





	Jako srdce na dlani

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [With His Heart On The Sleeve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156977) by [ArcheaMajuar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar)

> Název povídky pochází ze songu Na dlani (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K7wcspYBDO4) od Mandrage, který mi při psaní asistoval.

Problém nebyl v tom, že by neměl nic na srdci. Že by neměl, čím by přispěl do konverzace. Potíž byla v tom, že Crowley netušil, jak by to měl říct, a vůbec čím by bylo záhodno začít. Během posledních dní a hodin se toho událo tolik, že se nezastavil, nepřestal ani na chvíli uvažovat, co je a co bude a jak tomu sakra předejít, jak obelhat nebe i peklo, přičemž všechno, co už patřilo minulosti, ze své mysli vytěsňoval. Ovšem nyní, kdy všechen shon utichl a on se rozvaloval v Ritzu, tak pociťoval mnoho věcí, ale klidu se to nepodobalo ani zdaleka.

No, dobrá, možná pociťoval zprvu jakousi iluzi klidu a míru, když si s Azirafalem dopřáli první dvě skleničky šampaňského a oběd k tomu, ovšem s každou další minutou i hodinou strávenou na místě byly Crowleyho nervy o to více na pochodu. Ačkoliv se své rozpoložení snažil nedávat najevo a cokoliv, co mohly prozradit jeho oči, skryl za slunečními brýlemi, leč až k vzteku bylo, že jeho nezáměrná zamlklost neměla šanci Azirafalově pozornosti uniknout.

Ať už si ale anděl všiml či nikoliv, nedal to na sobě znát, což dráždilo Crowleyho možná ještě víc. Na druhou stranu ovšem vítal, že jej Azirafal nenutil se do konverzace zapojit. Vystačil si sám, neboť mu barvitě líčil výrazy jednotlivých démonů, na něž v pekle narazil, přičemž něco takového si Crowley pochopitelně nemohl nechat ujít. Občas tedy něco málo poznamenal, většinou se ale Azirafal naprosto spokojil s tím, že jeho padlý přítel přikývl či ze sebe vyrazil více či méně přidušený smích, a kdyby se necítil vnitřně tak rozbitý, nejspíše by si ono vyprávění plnými doušky užíval.

Přeci jen jej ovšem tu a tam z toho neutěšeného stavu Azirafal vytáhl v momentech, kdy se tím nádherným, nesvým až zahanbeným způsobem usmál a zrak jen stěží udržoval na Crowleyho tváři, než jej stejně po pár vteřinách sklopil, tváře zbarvené do růžova. Démon se již dobrou polovinu těch 6000 let, co se znali, podivoval nad tím, jak stydlivě v jeho přítomnosti někdy anděl působí, ve stejnou chvíli jej ale fascinovalo, že onu dobrou polovinu těch 6000 let jej Azirafalovy rozpaky naplňují stěží odolatelnému nutkání si sundat sluneční brýle, vzít jej anděla za bradu, něžně jej přimět, aby se mu znovu podíval do očí a spatřil v nich tu smršť citů, jež se v něm odehrála pokaždé, co se Azirafal nacházel v jeho blízkosti.

A tak, navzdory tomu, že jej nevyřčená slova a pocity, jež si upíral prožít, sžírali zaživa, si jejich pobyt v Ritzu svým způsobem vychutnával, a proto na Azirafalův návrh zareagoval způsobem, jakým zareagoval.

"Půjdeme?" zeptal se s milým úsměvem anděl, jeho obočí ovšem vzápětí vyrazilo směrem vzhůru, když démon místo očekávaného, nonšalantního pokývnutí strnul, neboť nenadálý a vcelku překvapivý závan paniky zbavil Crowleyho schopnosti se hýbat.

"Ou… Už?!" vyrazil ze sebe nakonec a jedním prudkým pohybem se na židli otočil celým tělem k Azirafalovi, v jehož očích se mísil údiv s podezřením, což Crowley ovšem vnímal jen okrajově. Stěžejní pro něj byla informace, že chce Azirafal odejít.

"Nemůžeme tady přeci zabírat stůl až do noci. Jistě zde chtějí povečeřet i jiní," osvětlil situaci Azirafal jaksi měkce, přičemž to byl právě jeho rozumný tón, jenž pronikl skrze závoj obav, a povedlo se mu ukonejšit Crowleyho zjitřené nervy.

Démon se rozhlédl kolem sebe a seznal, že je v Ritzu opravdu hlava na hlavě, a nejspíše by bylo záhodno, aby vyrovnali účet a zvedli se.

"Dobrá tedy," souhlasil Crowley a ve snaze se dostat zpět do své kůže, pohyb směrem vzhůru skombinoval s rozšafným gestem, kdy celou paží kolem sebe mávnul, lusknul a k nim mířící číšník se rázem otočil na podpatku.

Sotva se však Crowley octl na nohou, pocítil účinky alkoholu a první dva kroky trochu balancoval, vzápětí už ale vrazil ruce do kapes a se samolibým šklebem vykročil k Azirafalovi, jenž na něj čekal u vchodu.

"Smím navrhnout krátkou procházku městem?" věnoval mu anděl další ze svých vlídných úsměvů, jakmile se oba dva octli před Ritzem.

"Bude mi potěšením," pohlédl na něj Crowley přes vrchní okraje slunečních brýlí, podtrhuje svůj souhlas širokým úšklebkem, který za ta léta Azirafal už vnímal jakožto démonovu alternativu úsměvu. A jelikož šlo o gesto tolik pro Crowleyho typické, zadoufal démon v to, že jím svého přítele ujistí o tom, že je s ním všechno v perfektním pořádku.

Kdyby totiž Azirafal na jeho chování upozornil, Crowley si nedělal iluze, že by mu všechno okamžitě nevyklopil, a to buď pod vlivem nebetyčného hněvu, nebo trýznivého žalu, jejichž snahou o potlačení se doslova vnitřně třásl. V obou případech by tím však anděla ranil, což jej děsilo ze všeho nejvíce. Jen při tom pomyšlení jej zamrazilo a hrdlo se mu sevřelo, přičemž ten pocit mu příliš známý nebyl, proto jaksi podvědomě pozvedl dlaň, aby postižené místo prohmatal a došel k závěru, že jde opravdu jen o pocit, avšak sakra vtíravý pocit, neboť ani po třech násilných polknutích se ho nedokázal zbavit.

K tomu jasně vnímal, že v oblasti žaludku mu je docela těžko, přesto se snažil nedat nic najevo a nadále si snad uvolněnou chůzí vykračoval ulicemi Londýna, jimiž se začali blížit k Azirafalově knihkupectví. A tehdy, podobně jako v Ritzu, se mu do hlavy dostala myšlenka takřka iracionální, což Crowley nebyl schopen ve svém stavu posoudit. Jindy by jej takový nesmysl nenapadl, ale nyní znovu na moment ztuhnul v pohybu, což umně zamaskoval tím, že předstíral šlápnutí do něčeho nechutného, sotva ale sladil s andělem krok, pohled mu k němu okamžitě zabloudil, snaže se mu z tváře vyčíst záměry na večer.

V uších slyšel zrychlení tep svého srdce, leč uklidnit se nedokázal ani poté, co spatřil, že se Azirafal tvářil jako obvykle, tedy vlídně, v očích zasněný výraz, zatímco se ve své povznesené chůzi téměř nadnášel. Právě naopak, Crowleyho tehdy ona vtíravá myšlenka zcela ovládla. Po těle se mu rozlilo nepříjemné, ano, snad poprvé za celé ty roky vnímal horko, jež se mu rozlilo po těle, jako nepříjemné, neboť s sebou paradoxně přinášelo ledový pot, a aniž by si to prve uvědomil, skrze sevřené hrdlo se mu začalo špatně dýchat.

Což o to, jako démon kyslík nepotřeboval, byl ale natolik zvyklý na život na zemi, že kromě pití kávy a vína či oddávání se milovanému spánku také dýchal, přičemž zjištění, že je tento proces znenadání nesnadný, jej natolik ochromilo, že panika využila jeho nepozornosti, obalamutila zdravý rozum a v tu chvíli měla Crowleyho zcela ve své moci.

Bez přemýšlení, veden ryze svými emocemi, vytáhl démon ruku z kapsy a vzápětí již držel v dlani tu Azirafalovu.

Obě stvoření se ve vteřině zastavila, anděl se otočil k démonovi a překvapeně na něj pohlédl, Crowley se ovšem tvářil úplně stejně zaskočeně, srdce mu bilo jako splašené a hrudník se mu bolestně svíral, a přesto… přesto ten nenadálý dotek jejich dlaní, přesto ten fakt, že anděl svou vlastní rukou neucuknul, vykouzlil na démonově tváři alespoň drobné zdání úsměvu, které Azirafal váhavě, velmi váhavě opětoval.

"Napadlo mě, jestli bychom nemohli pokračovat několika láhvemi vína," přiměl se Crowley promluvit dříve, než by začal své chvilkové slabosti litovat a než by se celý moment ze zvláštně milého změnil na trapný, leč srdce se mu takřka zastavilo, když Azirafal otevřel ústa a výraz se pozměnil v omluvný.

_Teď nejspíše řekne, že už jsme měli dost a že…_

Ale pak, jako by snad anděl pochopil, co by mohlo být v sázce, ústa zase zavřel.

"Skvostný nápad," řekl nakonec smířlivě a s náznakem rebelství se mu rty zvlnily v úsměv. "Myslím, že tam mám několik lahví, které by mohly stát za tvou pozornost."

"Tomu docela věřím," ušklíbl se Crowley spokojeně a vnitřně se tetelil pod vlnou úlevy, vzápětí ovšem pocítil důkaz toho, že se nacházeli zrovna na rušné londýnské ulici, takže sotva se usnesli na dalším plánu, tak aniž by jeden z nich toho druhého záměrně pustil, jejich ruce byly násilně rozděleny proudem lidí, mířících k metru, kteří si ke svému shonu vybrali zrovna to minimum prostoru, jenž mezi sebou anděl a démon měli.

Crowley sám netušil proč, ale přestože právě následoval Azirafala do jeho knihkupectví, aby s ním strávil několik dalších hodin pitím, nějak se mu po rozdělení jejích dlaní znovu do mysli začaly navracet pochybnosti, jimiž se tolik zabýval v minulosti, a o nichž si myslel, že už se s nimi vypořádat, leč události posledních dní opět rozjitřily jeho rány.

A co ten další záchvat paniky, že jej Azirafal opustí?

Potřásl nad sebou naštvaně hlavou. Nelitoval toho, že jej vzal za ruku, to vůbec ne, navíc když andělovi to očividně nevadilo, ale… Proč? Proč to udělal? Proč se znovu tak vyděsil, že jej bude chtít Azirafal opustit, když to vůbec nedávalo smysl?! Kdyby se nezeptal, anděl by jej nejspíše pozval dovnitř v momentě, kdy by stanuli před knihkupectvím. Možná ne na víno, ale třeba na čaj nebo na něco jiného pozemského, v čem se anděl vyžíval. Bylo to k vzteku, ale… ale nejspíše to všechno pramenilo jen a pouze v tom, že toho chtěl Azirafalovi tolik povědět, zoufale potřeboval být v jeho přítomnosti, mít jej na očích… Jak ale veškerá svá přání dát do slov, s tím si rady nevěděl.

Na vteřinu si dokonce přál, aby se na ně znovu upřela nějaká katastrofa, kterou by museli odvrátit, jelikož by díky tomu nemusel bloudit ve svých vlastních myšlenkách a pocitech, jichž začínal mít tak akorát po krk, protože se kvůli nim choval jako hlupák.

Alespoň, že neztrácel styl, pomyslel si s nuceně samolibým úšklebkem, když opět s rukama v kapsách zaplul do uličky, aby za několik dalších minut zcela elegantně zastavil před knihkupectvím, do něhož jako obvykle vkročil na přání svého přítele jako první. Sotva se však octl uvnitř, okamžitě se instinktivně chytil za hlavu, jako by to snad mohlo pomoci proti myšlenkám, bombardujícím jeho mysl, bodajícím jako tisíc jehel, a týkajícím se stavu, v jakém knihkupectví viděl posledně.

Znovu všude kolem něj byly plameny, cítil jejich žár, cítil jejich smrtící sílu, jež sice na něj nemohla, ale to, co mu bylo na světě nejcennější, by mu vzaly bez mrknutí oka.

Se zuřivým zavrčením nechal své ruce padnout a zběsile vyrazil do kuchyně, kde Azirafal přechovával víno. Jestli anděl na jeho opovážlivost nějak reagoval, toho si vědom nebyl, protože příště mu Crowley věnoval pozornost až poté, co vyprázdnil první skleničku a začal si nalévat druhou.

"Otevřel jsem, co bylo po ruce," informoval jej hlasem nakřáplým z čertvíjakého důvodu. "Snad to nevadí," pozvedl zrak k Azirafalovi, který jej s prvky obav vepsanými ve tváři pozoroval ode dveří.

"Ani v nejmenším," ujistil jej anděl, chvíli váhal, ale nakonec se odlepil z místa a připojil se ke Crowleymu, aby zkontroloval etiketu na láhvi. "Zrovna tohle víno jsem myslel, že bys mohl ocenit."

"Oceňuji," zahuhlal Crowley do skleničky, z níž vzápětí do sebe vyklopil dobrou polovinu, načež se s poživačným povzdechem opřel zády o kuchyňskou linku a zavřel oči. Na chvíli měl v hlavě pusto prázdno, sevřené hrdlo se uvolnilo stejně jako uzel v břišní krajině, a Crowley si to mírně řečeno si to užíval.

Navíc chuť vína byla vážně výtečná a Crowley poživačně mlasknul, načež překvapeně zamrkal, když na paži ucítil dotek.

"Je-li libo, přesuň se na pohovku," kývnul anděl k soukromé části svého obydlí a zahleděl se na démona tak vlídně, že Crowley pod jeho dotekem a citlivým pohledem skoro poslechl, aniž by musel mít poslední slovo.

Skoro.

"Ty nemáš pohovku!" vyprsknul a učinil další ze svých rozmáchlých, teatrálních gest, jež doprovodil kyselou poznámkou: "Leda tak ten otřesný otoman, kterému vznosně říkáš lenoška."

"Dle slovníku se tomu oficiálně říká barokní lenoška, o to jsem se postaral, děkuji pěkně," informoval jej Azirafal, tváře se jakožto ztělesnění důležitosti, jelikož na něj ale Crowley zpoza brýlí hleděl dosti skepticky, s rozmrzelým úšklebkem anděl pozvedl ruku a mávnul směrem ke knihkupectví. "Ať je po tvém," dodal, když bylo hotovo a netrpělivým pohledem vyprovázel Crowleyho z kuchyně.

Démon se ale pro jistotu zastavil ve dveřích, aby zkontroloval, jestli Azirafal přibere ještě další dvě láhve vína, a jakmile spatřil, že tomu tak je, opustil kuchyni a přesvědčen o tom, že po další skleničce se jeho předchozí stav již nevrátí, udělal si na gauči z falešné černé kůže pohodlí.

"No, ty ses úplně překonal, anděli," zavolal za Azirafalem, který se v kuchyni asi zapomněl a teprve nyní se ke svému démonickému přítel blížil, aby se posadil vedle něj, což Crowleyho zaskočilo natolik, že prvních pár vteřin na něj pouze zíral a odhadoval, kolik že centimetrovou mezeru mezi sebou mají, zatímco zaplašoval nutkání se toho zbytečného prostoru zcela zbavit a ukázat svému příteli, jak moc blízko by si mu přál být.

"Jsem rád, že se ti líbí," usmál Azirafal naprosto andělským způsobem, díky kterému démonův škleb změkl a na moment se podobal skutečnému úsměvu. "I když se sem tedy úplně nehodí," poznamenal a rozhlédl se po svém knihkupectví, v němž kožený gauč opravdu působil jako pěst na oko.

To on sám ale nejspíše také, pomyslel si Crowley a následoval andělův pohled dříve, než si stačil uvědomit, že by to nemusel být úplně ten nejlepší nápad. Omyl mu došel až v momentě, kdy sebou leknutím trhnul, na zádech mu znovu vyvstal chladný pot a tělem mu projel třas. Před očima se mu zatmělo a Crowley si v panice strhnul sluneční brýle, ovšem ani přes zběsilé mrkání nedokázal zahnat plameny, jež byly to jediné, co viděl. Plameny olizující stěny, spalující knihy, nábytek, koberec. Všechno, úplně všechno hořelo a praskalo a pak uslyšel křik. Trýznivý, bolestný křik, jako by bylo něco násilně vytrženo z tohoto světa, zanechávaje za sebou jen srdcervoucí řev.

Crowley se sípavě nadechl a vyděšeně zamrkal, načež před sebou konečně uviděl obchod v jeho momentální podobě. Hrudník se mu mohutně zvedal a klesal ve snaze dostat do plic požadované množství kyslíku, na čele se mu perlil pot, ze stejného důvodu se mu lepilo tričko k zádům i hrudi, a do dlaně se mu zařezávaly střepy. Oči pomalu, nenormálně pomalu stočil k ruce, v níž třímal skleničku, jejíž stonek zlomil v půli.

Jako z dálky znovu uslyšel ten řev a až nyní pochopil, že to křičel on sám.

Tedy ne teď, skleničku i porušenou kůži rázem napravil a těch pár kapek krve nechal zmizet, ovšem tehdy, v těch vzpomínkách či v té vizi. Tehdy křičel on sám, honilo se mu hlavou, zatímco pozvedl zrak a slepě se zahleděl před sebe, kde stejně jako onu osudnou noc kontrastovalo světlo a jas knihkupectví s okolní temnotou, a přestože tentokrát za osvětlení mohly žárovky, Crowley se znovu zajíknul.

Kdesi v hloubi mysli věděl, že Azirafal je s ním a že je v pořádku, leč jeho démonická část se mohutně zmítala v řetězech umírněnosti, to věčné držení na uzdě, to věčné potlačování emocí, to všechno mu zastíralo mysl a nutilo jej se nořit hlouběji a hlouběji do propasti své duše.

_Jsi démon a ti si dělají, co chtějí! Berou si, co chtějí! Nedrží se zpátky ze slušnosti a respektu! Oddej se tomu a buď tím, čím jsi, Crowley!_

Slyšel se vykřiknout, když had na jeho tváři zaplál způsobem, že to popálilo i jeho. Okamžitě na něj přiložil dlaň, druhou pak na hrudník, svírající se strachem, jímž se mu chvělo celé tělo. Znovu prožíval tu bezmoc, to zoufalství, když knihkupectví našel prázdné a v plamenech, když si myslel, že zůstal na světě úplně sám, kdy mu bylo vzato to jediné, pro co mělo smysl se snažit Armageddon zastavit, a kdyby zrovna neseděl, kolena by mu bez pochyb podlomila a stejně jako tehdy by se octl na zemi. Znovu si tím vším procházel, cosi uvnitř něj jej to nutilo znovu prožít a donutit jej se poddat vzteku a bolesti, kterou tehdy cítil, poddat se tomu, nechat se tím ovládnout a proměnit veškeré své emoce v živelnou katastrofu, v epidemii nebo alespoň v hromadnou havárii.

Navzdory tomu se ale byl Crowley schopen držet té spásné myšlenky, toho vysvětlení, proč to všechno cítil. Proč si připadal, jako měl vybouchnout, jako by měl shořet a vzít s sebou vše živé kolem, a právě to vědomí, ta jediná spásná… krásná myšlenka mu dovolila svou démonickou stránku dostat znovu pod kontrolu natolik, aby se s hrdelním zavrčením vrátil do reality.

Drže se za hlavu hlasitě oddechoval, oblečení se mu lepilo ke kůži a srdce mu bilo tak rychle, jako snad ještě nikdy. Nehty zatínal do tváře v zoufalé snaze udržet svou pozornost na realitě a nepropadnout se zpátky, a snad proto vydal naprosto patetický, tichý, ale úlevný povzdech, když kolem sebe ucítil vířit příjemný vánek, přičemž Crowleyho tehdy jímal pocit, že nic dokonalejšího nikdy nezažil.

"Tohle je tak příjemné," vydralo se mu z hrudníku něco mezi zavrčením a zapředením, protože ten jemný vánek jej postupně zbavoval třeštivé bolesti hlavy, a čerstvost onoho chladného vzduchu jej přímo lákala k hlubokým nádechům, díky nimž se pomalu ale jistě uklidňoval.

Když si pak připadal natolik sám sebou, aby čelil Azirafalovi, otevřel oči a opatrně se na anděla podíval, načež se mu srdce sevřelo při pohledu na obavy, s nimiž na něj jeho přítel hleděl.

"Já… já ti chtěl pomoc dřív, ale… nevěděl jsem… a… a ty jsi…" třásl se andělovi hlas, když se jal jako o překot vysvětlovat svou nečinnost. Očividně se za pozdní reakci styděl a vyčítal si ji, Crowley ale zavrtěl zamítavě hlavou a Azirafalovu litanii zarazil.

"Zpanikařil jsem…" dodal ještě anděl polohlasem, výraz rozčarovaný a omluvný.

"Tak to jsme byli dva," cukl Crowleymu koutek rtu v pokusu odvrátit od svého… záchvatu? pozornost jinam a chystal se napít z opravené skleničky, v níž ovšem nejenže nic nebylo, ale také mu ji Azirafal doslova vytrhl z ruky.

Démon se na něj s pozvednutým obočím zadíval, to už ale anděl znovu promluvil:

"Už žádné víno, Crowley," prohlásil rezolutně a odložil sklenici na stůl. "Alespoň ne dokud mi nepovíš, co se tady právě stalo."

"Co by se mělo stát?" odseknul Crowley dřív, než se stihl ovládnout. Byl to reflex, za který ovšem vzápětí zaplatil tím, že se mu doslova zvednul žaludek. V reakci na tento jemu neznámý pocit vykulil překvapením oči, a nevěda co si počít, mlčel a jen vyčkával, až ta nepříjemnost přejde. Mezitím si také uvědomil, že zatímco on sám vystřízlivěl vinou předchozího záchvatu, Azirafal tak nejspíše učinil zcela záměrně.

"Crowley?" změknul znovu Azirafalův hlas a stejně tak jeho oči, když k nim Crowley opět zvedl zrak, aby zjistil, zda si anděl svůj záměr třeba nerozmyslel, ten ale na démonův tázavý pohled jen kývnul ke Crowleyho zádům. "Tvá křídla."

Pár vteřin trvalo, než Crowley pochopil, co se mu jeho nejlepší přítel snaží říct. Vůbec jej nenapadlo, že během oné chvíle, kdy se jeho duše oprostila od pozemského světa a kdy jej nutila prožívat jen a pouze muka, jež mu působilo jeho vlastní nitro… Otočil hlavu natolik, aby spatřil svá vlastní křídla, v nepřirozené poloze pokřivená mezi jeho zády a pohovkou, a v krku mu vyschlo při pohledu na těch několik holých míst, jež doslova bila v té záplavě uhlově černých peříček do očí.

"Crowley, nesmírně mě mrzí, co jsem ti řekl… V tom altánu i potom na ulici…" hlesl Azirafal s upřímnou lítostí v hlase, až se to démona hluboko uvnitř dotklo a přinutilo jej stočit pohled k andělovi, jenž před jeho zrakem překryl dlaní jedno z prázdných míst na Crowleyho křídlech. Ať už to gesto či ten dotek samotný přinesly Crowleymu další zachvění, jež oproti těm předchozím ovšem pojilo jen s příjemnými dozvuky, s nimiž ale démon neuměl vůbec pracovat a cítil se zaskočen, proto se zas a znovu uchýlil ke staré dobré kousavé ironii.

"Co tě k takovému doznání vedlo?"

Kéž by svá slova mohl vzít zpět a prostě se ztratit v Azirafalově náručí a říct mu, že mu už dávno odpustil, pomyslel si Crowley vzápětí, kdy k němu anděl obrátil svou tvář, v níž se zračilo tolik emocí, kolik by si Crowley netroufl odhadnout, a činilo jej to ještě menším, zranitelnějším a k ničemu, než už si připadal. Nedokázal se chovat jako démon a naslouchat své přirozenosti, a nedokázal jím ani nebýt. Potácel se někde na hraně, nikam nepatřil, a to všechno jen svou vlastní vinou. A kvůli němu teď jeho anděl vypadal stejně ztraceně jako on, jako by nechápal, na co se jej Crowley ptá, proč jeho rozhodnutí zpochybňuje, proč jeho slova zpochybňuje…

"Inu, usoudil jsem, že se v takovém… stavu," zarazil se Azirafal, když si zřejmě zcela uvědomil, že hladí Crowleyho po křídle, načež svou ruku okamžitě stáhnul, společně s druhou složil do klína, a působil jako ztělesnění rozpaků, avšak jeho nezpochybnitelná odvaha mu zabránila větu nedokončit navzdory svému nepohodlí. "Že se v takovém stavu nacházíš i kvůli tomu, jak ošklivé věci jsem ti řekl, ačkoliv… ačkoliv žádná z nich nebyla pravda, Crowley."

Démonova snaha napáchat další škody se znovu v Crowleym ozvala, neboť se cítila být naprosto pobouřená tím, co Azirafalova slova naznačovala, přičemž nadále zesláblý Crowley jí nedokázal zabránit, aby se ozvala.

"Svět se možná dál točí hlavně kvůli nám, ale ne všechno se točí kolem tebe," slyšel se sám sebe říct, z dálky k němu doléhalo řinčení řetězů a jeho vlastní křik, z kterého mu stydla krev v žilách, potřeboval se nějak přehlušit, a proto pokračoval ve svém naprosto hloupém syčení. "Přece se nesložím jenom kvůli něčemu, co mi řekneš… Už jsi to řekl několikrát. Ty jsi anděl, já démon, jsme předurčeni k tomu, abychom se nesnášeli…"

"Ne, Crowley," přerušil jej anděl ostře. "Tohle není pravda a ty to moc dobře víš."

S pohledem upřeným do nebesky modrých očí svého přítele řinčení utichlo, a to nejen zásluhou obdivu vůči andělovi, který Crowleyho opět nasměroval na tu správnou cestu.

"Ano… já… já vím," přikývl pomalu a tolik potřebná lehkost se mu rozšířila tělem, když Azirafal rovněž spokojeně přikývl, poposedl si a trochu skepticky se zadíval na Crowleyho křídla.

"Můžeš je zase nechat zmizet?" těkal zrakem mezi křídly a Crowleyho hadíma očima. "Já jen, že by byla škoda, kdyby se ti ještě více pokrčila a…"

"Už jsem to zkoušel," zachraptěl Crowley, bloudě pohledem po svých křídlech, aby nemusel čelit svému příteli, neboť jeho momentálně rozpoložení jen umocňovalo, jak uboze se před andělem cítil. "Asi jsem rozbitý…" zamumlal polohlasem, nejistý si tím, zda chce, aby to Azirafal slyšel, nakonec se ale nemohl ani přimět, aby jej to zajímalo.

Anděl jej už viděl na úplném dně a fakt, že mu nezbyla žádná démonská síla k tomu, aby byť jen nechal zmizet svá křídla, uškodit nemohl. Sám by nad sebou v tu chvíli zlomil hůl, hnusila se mu představa, jaký teď na něj musel být pohled, když nevzbuzoval žádnou hrůzu, když neplánoval žádné záškodnictví.

Co si to namlouval, ušklíbl se sám nad sebou a otočil se zpátky, upínaje zrak na podlahu. Jaké záškodnictví? Nic takového nepáchal už roky, a kéž by to bylo jen kvůli tomu, že byl líný, jelikož tím by se nevzpíral vlastní podstatě. Vlastní démonické podstatě, pomyslel si a znovu se otřásl, tentokrát odporem, veškeré úvahy ovšem vzaly za své v momentě, kdy pocítil na předloktí dotek. Tolik potřebný dotek, tolik potřebné ujištění, že není sám. Tolik potřebné ujištění, že Azirafala neztratil.

Ještě než k němu pozvedl oči, mimoděk si povšimnul, že navzdory andělově podstatě a navzdory vrstvě oblečení Azirafalův dotek hřál, a hřál natolik, že se ono teplo počalo šířit celým Crowleyho tělem, přičemž nejsilněji si je uvědomoval v hrudníku, jenž už tak přetékal city vůči jeho drahému andělovi, který k němu shlížel s náklonností vepsanou v každém rysu jeho tváře.

"V uzdravování jsem docela dobrý," řekl anděl tiše, aniž by Crowleyho předloktí pustil.

Démon namáhavě polknul při pohledu na to množství emocí, s nimiž na něj anděl hleděl, načež se uslyšel roztřeseně položit otázku:

"A pokusil by ses vyléčit i démona?"

Ačkoliv verbální odpovědi se nedočkal, neboť Azirafal jen rozhodně přikývl, jeho nebesky modré oči nebyly na řeč citů vůbec skoupé.

"Děkuju," musel Crowley vyjádřil svůj upřímný vděk navzdory tomu, že věděl, co v následující vteřině přijde, a sice ostrá bolest zasáhla jeho spánky, k nimž démon instinktivně zvedl dlaně, načež zasyčel nadávku. "Sakra, proč to tak bolí?!"

"Co?"

"Být hodný," zavrčel Crowley, vstřebávaje poslední dozvuky bolesti, ruce ovšem na spáncích nechal, aby nepodlehl nutkání se na anděla podívat. "Někdy si fakt přeju, abych nepadl, protože pak bych nemusel nic takového řešit."

"To jsem nevěděl, že když… se snažíš být hodný, tak…" zachvěl se Azirafalův hlas, udivený a soucitný. "Nic bych po tobě v takovém případě nechtěl, já…"

"Většinou to není tak hrozné," přerušil jej Crowley a konečně pozvedl tvář k andělovi. "Vlastně nikdy to takhle hrozné ještě nebylo, tohle je poprvé, co…" ztratil démon slova, jelikož pojem, kterým by shrnul vše, co se s ním dělo, jednoduše neznal. Sklopil proto oči a zapřemýšlel, jestli by to dokázal popsat, vzápětí se mu ale tělem rozšířil další záchvěv příjemné tepla, pramenícího z doteku Azirafalovy dlaně, již tentokrát Crowley pocítil na zátylku, a o to více se zachvěl, když se andělovy prsty dostal až k démonovým vlasům.

Bylo to tak příjemné, tak dobré a konejšivé, až Crowley úlevně vydechl a nanovo se zachvěl, bylo to ale pozitivní zachvění. Hojivé, povzbudivé, lež zanechávající v toužení po dalším, respektive po dalším podnětu, jež ono zachvění způsobilo, a v tomto případě to byl Azirafal. Vždycky to byl jen Azirafal.

S nově nabytým pocitem lehkosti a jasnou hlavou znovu promluvil:

"Není to tak, že bych nic… dobrého vykonat nemohl, jen… jen nad tím nesmím tolik uvažovat. Když jsme zachraňovali svět, neměl jsem čas rozebírat všechno, co jsem udělal, prostě jsem jednal, a taky… tam to vyvážil fakt, že jsme se snažili zastavit Armageddon na truc celému peklu i nebi," roztáhl se znenadání na Crowleyho tváři spokojený škleb, neboť jej ten prostý fakt velmi těšil.

Při té vzpomínce se i Azirafal potměšile pousmál, vzápětí se zase zvážněl, neboť mu na Crowleyho vysvětlení něco nesedělo.

"Ale co ty všechny hezké věci, co jsi udělal pro mě?" zeptal se tiše, jakoby stydlivě, jelikož poslední co chtěl, bylo přivést Crowleyho do rozpaků, a snad i proto dlaň z jeho zátylku sundal.

Démon se už chystal odpověděl něčím ve stylu _Jmenuj mi jednu_, z dálky ale znovu zaslechl řinčení řetězů, jež se zdálo, že sílilo s každým dalším popíráním skutečnost a vyhýbání se vyhnutelnému, čemuž Crowley příliš nerozuměl. Nedávalo to smysl, že by jeho démonická část duše požadovala, aby Azirafalovi vypověděl všechno, čím si prošel, když si myslel, že ho ztratil.

"Ty jsem vždycky vyvážil něčím špatným," připustil Crowley nakonec, preferuje konverzaci před úvahami nad tím, jak mu okamžitě hřejivý dotek anděla scházel. "Třeba když jsem ti vyčistil ten kabát, následně jsem vyměnil falešné zbraně za opravdové… A už předtím jsem schválně přešel po pěstěném trávníku."

"A když jsi zachránil mé knihy, mohl sis to dovolit, protože jsi právě nechal zničit kostel…" vydechl Azirafal, oči navrch hlavy úplně stejně, jako když se přesně tahle příhoda udála, což Crowleyho nesmírně hřálo u srdce a na rtech se mu usadil malý úsměv.

"Nedalo by se tomu ale nějak předejít?" hleděl na něj Azirafal poněkud nešťastně.

"Možná kdybych onehdy ze svého denního rozvrhu vyškrtnul jedno neplánované elegantní plachtění směrem dolů..." pokrčil Crowley bezradně rameny. "Jinak ale asi ne. Ono je nejlepší, když nad svými skutky neuvažuju. Potom nějaké dobro sem, nějaké dobro tam neuškodí, protože to ani nepostřehnu a… nemůže mě za to ten démon ve mně potrestat."

Anděl zamyšleně přikývnul, očima pak zabloudil zpět ke Crowleyho křídlům, a po chvíli se zeptal:

"Jak jsi přišel v Tadfieldu k tomu hořícímu autu?"

"Projel jsem ohnivou bariérou, co byla kolem Londýna," odpověděl démon a zadíval se pozorně na Azirafala, jenž skutečně vypadal, že by mohl na něco přijít. Nebo mu třeba i vysvětlit, jak to mohla jeho tělesná schránka přežít, když ta Hasturova se roztekla na místě. "Neměl jsi s tím úplnou náhodou co dočinění?" pozvedl obočí.

"Možná?" vykviknul anděl vyděšeně, neboť jej ta otázka vyvedla z míry. Nebyl si totiž jistý, jak na jeho doznání bude démon reagovat.

"No, ták, už je po všem, anděli, oba jsme to přežili, tak přece…" chystal se Crowley anděla přesvědčit, aby mu svůj zásah prozradil, nakonec ale zůstal sedět s otevřenými ústy, když Azirafal bez dalšího přemlouvání řekl prosté:

"Požehnal jsem ti."

"Cože jsi?" vykulil démon nevěřícně oči.

"Požehnal jsem ti, Crowley, to jsem udělal!" sebral najednou anděl odvahu a vmetl svůj čin Crowleymu do tváře. "Neměl jsem tušení, co všechno by tě mohlo potkat a chtěl jsem se ujistit, že do Tadfieldu alespoň jeden z nás dorazí v pořádku, a nejlépe ty, jelikož jsi na rozdíl ode mě vlastnil tělo."

Démon byl nadále jen schopen na svého přítele zírat, neboť něco takového by jej opravdu nenapadlo. Navíc jej fascinovalo, že ačkoliv byl démon a požehnal mu anděl, tak se mu nic nestalo. Tedy, to byl samozřejmě Azirafalův záměr, nicméně že se mu nestalo nic na základě jen toho požehnání, což mu jednoduše přišlo v rozporu s čímkoliv démonským. Prostě nedávalo smysl to, že jej andělovo požehnání nezničilo samo o sobě, ale že také fungovalo přesně tak, jak mělo.

"Tak proto jsem to přežil…"

"Předpokládám, že ano," přikývl anděl. "Sice jsem zapochyboval, jestli ti mé požehnání neublíží, ale… Ty jsi také dříve býval andělem a já… já vím, že v tobě něco z té doby zůstalo… Něco dobrého, Crowley. Věřil jsem, že ti neublížím, ale právě naopak, že tě ochráním."

"To bylo geniální," uznale pokýval hlavou Crowley, sotva se po tom šoku přiměl zavřít ústa. "Trochu naivní, to ano, ale geniální," usmál se zeširoka a do očí se mu vkradla něha, jakmile se před ním Azirafal doslova začervenal nad tou pochvalou, a jeho výraz Crowleyho natolik zasáhnul, že jeho pracně nabytá sebekontrola se otřásla v základech, přičemž dříve, než se démon stihl zamyslet nad tím, co se chystal říci, jednoduše znenadání vyhrkl: "Chyběl jsi mi."

"Crowley…" vydechl dojatě Azirafal, u něhož démon předpokládal, že udržuje pohled z očí do očí jen kvůli tomu, aby mu neunikl právě Crowleyho opravdový úsměv, který jeho směrem vysílal.

A démon svých slov nelitoval, jen očekával, že každou chvíli jej znovu stihne bolest hlavy či jakékoliv jiné části těla, leč nic z toho se nestalo. Naopak cítil jen lásku ke svému příteli, jež jej cele naplňovala a svírala mu srdce tím nejkrásnějším způsobem. Pak jej ale něco napadlo.

"Nepožehnal jsi mi znovu, že ne?" zajímalo jej, neboť to by vysvětlovalo, proč za svá upřímně míněná slova nezaplatil.

Anděl sice zvážněl, zavrtěl ovšem hlavou.

"Nikoliv, ale…" naklonil Azirafal hlavu. "Ale napadlo mě, že bych to mohl zkusit znovu, kdybys třeba dopředu věděl, že bys chtěl páchat dobro, které bys nevěděl, jak vyvážit."

"Za zkoušku by to asi stálo," souhlasil Crowley, jelikož musel uznat, že taková pojistka by se do budoucna mohla hodit.

Pokud by se totiž peklo a nebe vážně rozhodlo válčit s lidstvem, kterému on sám má škodit, ale přesto by se postavil na jeho stranu… Prostě bylo dobré mít někoho, kdo mu bude hlídat záda, a Crowley věděl, že na nikoho jiného se nemohl spolehnout lépe, než na svého anděla, o kterém v tu chvíli zauvažoval, jako o svém vlastní andělovi strážném. Znělo to bizarně, ale to samotné přátelství mezi andělem a démonem také, a přeci to bylo to nejlepší, co se mu za své existence přihodilo.

"Povíš mi tedy, čeho jsem byl svědkem, když… když jsme sem přišli?" nadhodil Azirafal opatrně, tón vlídný, z něhož Crowley vyrozuměl, že má na výběr. Nemusel se svěřovat, nemusel říkat vůbec nic a anděl by jej pochopil.

"Asi bych měl," připustil démon, leč záchvěv na uzdě držené paniky jej nanovo rozechvěl, anděl ovšem jeho zaváhání zpozoroval a Crowley byl tak v následujících vteřinách zaplaven vřelým teplem, šířícím se z obnoveného doteku Azirafalovy dlaně na jeho zátylku.

_Jsem tady_, měl Crowley pocit, že mu tím gestem anděl říká. _Jsem tady a nikdo ti neublíží._

Démon polknul a zadíval se před sebe, tentokrát však jeho démonská část nedokázala využít trýznivých vzpomínek, pojících se k onomu výhledu, a Crowley tak s pocitem jisté úlevy spustil. Přirozeně kdesi v hloubi duše vnímal, že jeho ego by nejraději vidělo, kdyby se z rozhovoru vymluvil, kdyby neodhaloval své nitro, kdyby zůstal stát na pevné půdě ignorace a nepouštěl se dál do neprobádaných hlubin plných vlastních emocí a tužeb a vzpomínek a veškerého marastu, který jej k smrti děsil, stejně ale vnímal také to, jak jeho ego ustupuje před potřebou být k Azirafalovi upřímný. Před nutností mu ukázat, jak strašně trpěl, když si myslel, že o svého anděla přišel, důvod onoho nutkání mu ale zůstával utajen.

"Vždy jsem si myslel, že Bůh si připravil těžké zkoušky pro lidstvo, ale ten večer mi došlo, že zkouší i nás," poznamenal bezmyšlenkovitě, když se ve vyprávění dostal k tomu nejintenzivnějšímu momentu, tedy když našel knihkupectví prázdné a v plamenech.

Částečně očekával, že se tomu Azirafal podiví, nebo jeho teorii zpochybní, anděl byl ale tiše, a když k němu Crowley zvědavě upřel zrak, spatřil na jeho tváři výraz plný poznání.

"Ty myslíš…"

"Ano, anděli," potvrdil jeho myšlenky Crowley dříve, než stihly být vysloveny. "Myslím, že to nebylo náhoda, že jsme se setkali už v rajské zahradě. Nebyla náhoda, že jsem se na Zemi potkávali jen my dva, že jsme měli být zapřisáhlými nepřáteli, ale… ale nikdy jsme nebyli. Ne, v pravém slova smyslu," zaobalil Crowley fakt, že měl pro anděla slabost snad už celých 6000 let.

Chvíli bylo ticho, než se Azirafal roztřeseně nadechl a vydechl, oči zavřené a Crowley tehdy nechtěl udělat nic jiného, než anděl obejmout. Azirafal se ale mezitím stihl vzpamatovat, ačkoliv pohled v jeho očích byla nadále rozčarovaný.

"Takže to, že se navzdory našim rozdílům dokážeme stát přáteli a poté společnými silami odvrátíme Armageddon… To všechno se mělo stát?" zeptal se, hlas vibroval potlačovaným rozhořčením, kterému Crowley okamžitě porozuměl, a proto znovu přikývl.

"Jen si vezmi těch předchozích 6000 let…" nadhodil, ale anděl jej ve svém zápalu domluvit nenechal.

"6000 let strávených v přesvědčení, že tě nesmím mít rád a že s tebou nesmím trávit čas…" třásl se Azirafalovi hlas, přičemž Crowley na něj hleděl s nepokrytou starostí vepsanou ve tváři, sotva si uvědomil, že se v těch nebesky modrých očí skví slzy.

"Oba jsme lhali jeden druhému, ale i sami sobě," doplnil jej démon měkce. "Nejprve jsem si nalhával, že tě nemám rád, namlouval jsem si, že tě vlastně nesnáším… A o to víc jsem nenáviděl sebe, protože jsem tě nedokázal nemít… rád."

Crowley se na moment odmlčel, dávaje andělovi prostor vstřebat vše řečené, neboť Azirafal vypadal doslova jako hromádka neštěstí, jakmile však zaostřil zrak na Crowleyho a zaznamenal démonův hřejivý pohled, jeho dlaň se v rudých vlasech pohnula způsobem, připomínajícím pohlazení.

"Pořád se nenávidíš, Crowley?" zeptal se anděl hlasem natolik nakřáplým city, že démon ani nezvážil zatloukání.

"Neřekl bych, že to je nenávist… Teď už ne," potřásl hlavou a povzdechl si. Proč jen bylo tak těžké slovy vyložit, co cítil? "Spíše… spíše to má co dočinění s tím, že jsem démon a… ten má páchat zlé věci. Začínat války, způsobovat epidemie, katastrofy, ale mně nic z toho nebaví, Azirafale. Já tyhle věci dělat nechci," pozvedl tvář k andělovi. "V tom není žádná legrace jako sem tam zlanařit faráře, aby z vedlejší vesnice ukradl stádo ovcí, aniž by věděl proč. Prostě mám pocit, že když tohle dělat nechci, tak jestli vůbec jsem pravý démon… A když ne, tak co potom jsem?" odmlčel se Crowley, nechávaje svou otázku vyznít v celé své sklíčenosti.

Nastanuvší ticho ovšem nemělo dlouhého trvání, neboť anděl odpověď znal.

"Můj nejlepší přítel," odvětil měkce Azirafal a Crowleymu se sevřelo srdce na tou upřímnou laskavostí, s níž k němu anděl promluvil. "Pravý nebo nepravý démon, Crowley, já tě mám ráda takového, jaký jsi."

"Ale…" musel démon polknout, aby se mu vrátil ztracený hlas, zatímco nitro se mu chvělo emocemi. "Ale pořád… budu démon. Nikdy nebudu znovu… jako ty," dodal přiškrceně, přičemž strach mu nedovoloval se vyjádřit úplně přesně, dlaň na jeho zátylku žhnula, nepociťoval její žár ale přímo na kůži tolik, jako ve svém nitru.

Nad Crowleyho slovy se anděl ani na moment nepozastavil, přesto se mu z nějakého důvodu vryla do paměti, když na ně reagoval:

"Myslím, že jeden Azirafal je na jednu Zemi víc než dost," pousmál se, jelikož na něj ale démon pořád hleděl dosti nešťastně, mimoděk jej znovu pohladil jej ve vlasech. "Kdybys byl více jako já, obávám se, že Armageddon bychom neodvrátili. To ty jsi zachránil Proroctví z hořícího knihkupectví, to ty jsi projel ohnivou bariérou a riskoval život, to ty jsi zastavil čas, abys dal Adamovi možnost si promyslet další krok…"

"Ano, to všechno jsem udělal," ušklíbl se nevesele démon poté, co jej Azirafalova ujištění měla zahřát u srdce, místo toho se mu ale hrudníkem náhle rozšířil chlad a prázdnota. "Ale jenom díky tomu, že jsi mě našel v té putyce. A že jsi sám přišel na to, kdo je Antikrist a kde ho mám hledat."

"Ale určitě bys to zvládl i beze mě," trval Azirafal na svém, jeho přesvědčení ovšem utržilo četné rány v momentě, kdy Crowley unaveně sklopil hlavu a jeho křídla sebou zaškubala.

"Nemůžeš se mýlit více, anděli," pronesl tiše a před očima se mu znovu zatmělo, Azirafalova dlaň v jeho vlasech ale snad zabránila tomu, aby do vzpomínek se nořícího démona nepřemohla panika spojená s děsivou bolestí, s jakou se ony obrázky minulosti pojily. "Myslel jsem si, že tě někdo nebo něco zabilo a že jsem zůstal sám. Nemohl jsem věřit tomu, že by ti někdo opravdu ublížil a že… že jsem tomu nedokázal zabránit. A potom… potom jsem místo toho, abych se snažil zachránit svět sám, potom jsem se zašil v putyce, abych se opil a otupil ten sžíravý pocit viny, který jsem ještě nikdy předtím necítil. Démoni nemají cítit vinu!" upřel Crowley na anděla ztracený, rozčarovaný pohled, než se zase zahleděl do prostoru před sebou a než jeho hlas přešel téměř do šepotu. "Máme žít pro neštěstí, pro bolest a smrt, ale já? Kdybys za mnou nepřišel a nezjevil se mi, zůstal bych v Londýně, dokud by se nestrhl Armageddon a nevzal mě s sebou, protože bez… měl jsem pocit, že bez tebe už nemá nic smysl a že… a že na ničem už nezáleží. Proč bych měl zachraňovat svět, když bych ho nemohl sdílet s tebou?"

Po Crowleyho monologu se v knihkupectví rozhostilo hrobové ticho, narušované jen a pouze zběsilým třesem démonových křídel. Crowley však zas a znovu zaslechl v uších řinčení řetězů i svůj vlastní křik, který ale tentokrát zněl jinak. Byl silnější, ale nikoliv vinou rostoucí bolesti, zněl… zněl skoro úlevně. A přestože se démon stále utápěl v trýznivých vzpomínkách na chvíle, kdy nemělo nic smysl, právě úleva se rozšířila celým jeho tělem, a byla to úleva tak intenzivní, že hraničila s pocitem svobody.

Lehkost se rozproudila žilami, a záhy se proměnila v náhlý impulz energie, jenž Crowleyho zcela naplnil, postavil jej na nohy a donutil odstoupit od anděla, který vzápětí bez dechu sledoval, jak se démonova křídla roztahují, narovnávají a chvějí, dokud nedosáhla svých původní rozměrů. Tehdy s nimi Crowley zatřásl a několik dalších uvolněných pírek opadlo a obrátilo se v prach. Mnoho jich ale nebylo, a když si tak Azirafal démonova křídla prohlížel, vypadala nadále trochu zmuchlaně, ale rozhodně již ne tak zuboženě jako ještě před chvílí.

Crowley se zhluboka nadechl a zeširoka se usmál, když si uvědomil, co se stalo. Cítil se nyní o mnoho lépe, řinčení utichlo a vlastní křik už také neslyšel, a to stál uprostřed knihkupectví, kde to na něj všechno dolehlo. Řetězy padly, bolest ustala a Crowley se cítil doslova jako Shelleyho Prométheus. Tedy vlastně Azirafalův Prométheus, neboť to byl v podstatě on, kdo namluvil P. B. Shelleymu, že je původní verzi třeba přepsat.

"Je ti lépe?" povstal i Azirafal, jenž si nadále Crowleyho křídla prohlížel, aby vzápětí přešel blíže ke svému příteli.

"Mnohem," přikývl démon a demonstrativně křídla napnul. "Ten zbytek snad časem doroste…"

"Snad," souhlasil nejprve anděl, než dodal: "Anebo máš na srdci ještě něco jiného…?"

"Možná jsem trochu rozmrzelý kvůli tomu, že nás Bůh celých 6000 let trápil jen tak pro nic za nic?" navrhnul Crowley, užívaje ironie sotva mu jen trochu otrnulo.

"Taky mě to mrzí, ale… nakonec jsme uspěli," namítl Azirafal a přejel dlaní přes jedno z prázdných místa na Crowleyho křídlech. "I když připouštěním, že trestání démona za to, že se tu a tam provede i něco hezkého, není z mého pohledu fér."

"Ale možná se to vyrovná vědomí, že když uděláš krok špatným směrem, tak padneš," napadlo Crowleyho. "Kdežto já už padnout níž nemůžu."

Andělova ruka na Crowleyho křídlech se zastavila a démon mohl jen hádat, co se může Azirafalovi honit hlavou, očividně byl ale nervózní a div že se před Crowleym netřásl.

"V mých očích bys padnul níž, kdybys utekl na Alphu Centauri," pronesl anděl tiše, aniž by pozvedl zrak k hadím očím, jež se rozšířily poznáním. Dlouhé vteřiny pak se splašeným srdcem se potýkající démon hledal nejen vhodná slova, ale také svůj hlas, jenž mu v krku opět pod tíhou důvěrného momentu odumřel.

"Nikdy bych bez tebe neodešel," přiznal chraplavě, zatímco bojoval s nutkáním zahrát tuhle konverzaci do autu, jelikož toho pocitu zranitelnosti, toho pocitu, kdy pořád víc a víc odhaloval andělovi své nitro, toho pocitu se chtělo jeho ego okamžitě zbavit, Crowley ale souboj s oním hlasem vyhrál. Snaha v andělových očích obstát pro něj totiž byla mnohem důležitější, a ve snaze Azirafala neztratit mu nemohlo zabránit už vůbec nic. "Nikdy bych neodešel, jelikož má vůle existovat se neváže k místu, ale k tobě, anděli."

Věděl to. Crowley věděl moc dobře, že jeho slova se téměř rovnala vyznání lásky, jenže on to přesně tak cítil. A přestože v něm doposud hlodaly pochybnosti, ovšem poté, co se Azirafal ostře nadechl, pomalu mizely v dáli. Mohl nyní tiše vyčkávat, co anděl učiní, anebo mohl říci více… anebo… anebo mu mohl vyložit všechno. Na jedné dlani svůj pád, nenávist sama sebe, svou bolest a své rány, a na té druhé své srdce, jež mu nabídl ve chvíli, kd k němu anděl své andělsky modré oči plné lásky pozvedl.

"Myslel jsem… myslel jsem, že ti to povím už v Tadfieldu, těsně před tím, než jsem zastavil čas, a těsně po tom, co jsi mi řekl, abych něco udělal, nebo se mnou už nepromluvíš," promluvil s tou nejčistější upřímností v hlase, jaké byl schopen. "Myslel jsem, že ti řeknu, co pro mě znamenáš už tehdy, ale v takové situaci jsem se musel soustředit na něco jiného, věděl jsem ale, že udělám absolutně cokoliv, abych svět zachránil. Pro tebe. Pro nás. Abychom mohli být spolu, protože pro mě svět bez tebe nemá žádný smysl, anděli."

Ticho se znovu na pár vteřin rozhostilo, Azirafal zřejmě hledal vhodná slova, přičemž za jejich vyslovení bylo Crowleymu jasné, že našel přesně ta pravá.

"A můžeme teď… být spolu?" přeskočil andělovi hlas vinou emocí tak silných, že je nebyl schopen zcela ovládat. "Můžu… můžu se postarat o to, abys netrpěl, když budeš… hodný… To vyznělo strašně, že?"

"Jen trochu," cukly Crowleymu koutky úst. "Vím, co myslíš," přikývl však chápavě.

"Alespoň bych ti mohl oplatit i to, co už jsi pro mě udělal..." zazářily modré oči vděkem a Crowley si byl naprosto jistý, že anděl naráží především na chvíli, kdy zachránil jeho knihy z onoho zničeného kostela. Vždy ho zpětně zahřálo u srdce, jak okouzleně se tehdy Azirafal tvářil a… jeho výraz tomu momentálnímu nebyl příliš vzdálený, leč i nyní se anděl musel vypořádat s rozpaky, v nichž sklopil zrak zpět ke Crowleyho křídlům, načež vyjeveně zašeptal: "Zahojila se."

Crowley odstoupil na dva kroky od Azirafala, aby se mohl pořádně pootáčet a vůbec si křídla prohlédnout, ale… Anděl měl pravdu.

"Zkusil jsem na ně použít svou moc, ale to… už dřív," poznamenal Azirafal a rovněž si uhelně černá křídla prohlížel, a to vcelku zálibně.

"Asi jsme jim oba pomohli. Každý po svém," věnoval mu Crowley malý úsměv, než křídla opět složil a znovu, tentokrát úspěšně, se je pokusil nechat zmizet. Rád je pochopitelně tu a tam protáhnul, v knihkupectví k tomu ale přeci jen nebyl vhodný prostor. A sotva tak učinil, neváhal a opět ponechal vzdálenosti mezi ním a andělem minulosti, neboť již dále nechtěl oddalovat ten moment pravdy, a s veškerou odvahou se zahleděl do modrých očí, jež k němu s očekáváním vzhlédly.

"Miluju tě, Azirafale," řekl hlasem pevným navzdory tomu, že obavy mu znovu svíraly hrdlo. Nyní to ovšem nebyly obavy pramenící ze strachu o sebe a svou podstatu, nyní se obával o svého anděla, jenž rázem položil obě dlaně na démonův hrudník a se zavřenýma očima přitisknul své rty na ty Crowleyho, jež mu v tom momentě vyšly vstříc.

Srdce se mocně rozburácelo a svíravý pocit v hrdle povolil, když se přemístil do démonova nitra, kde ovšem nepůsobil nepříjemně, ale právě naopak dával Crowleymu pocítit, jak moc opravdové tohle je. Jak bolestně krásné tohle je.

"Nepadneš kvůli… mně?" hlesl Crowley, jenž se jen po pár vteřinách přiměl od těch měkkých, teplých rtů odtáhnout, jelikož strach o Azirafala byl mocnější.

"Nemyslím si," pronesl po chvíli Azirafal roztřeseně a navlhčil si rty, načež sklouzl očima k těm Crowleyho, zatímco démon vyloženě těkal pohledem mezi andělovými vlhkými, jemnými rty a modrýma očima, jež se mu zazdály být náhle tmavší než kdy dřív, a protože vycítil, čím to mohlo být, tentokrát se mu ta kolena opravdu podlomila. "Jestli bylo součástí plánu, abychom se stali nejlepšími přáteli, těžko mi může mít někdo za zlé, abych chtěl víc…"

"Přestože jsem jen démon?" položil Crowley otázku hlasem podbarveným zoufalstvím, díky čemuž anděl konečně pochopil, proč se mu jistá Crowleyho slova vryla do paměti.

Nevěřícně otevřel a zavřel ústa, zatímco Crowley čekal na odpověď, hadí oči neklidné, stejně tak ruce, které jej doslova svrběly, aby se mohl anděla konečně dotknout, ústy pak potřeboval líbat ty andělovy, držel se však zpátky, dokud mu Azirafal neřekne, že…

"Pro mě nejsi jen démon, Crowley," dotkl se anděl tváře svého přítele, když k němu zblízka promlouval. "Pro mě jsi to nejcennější, co kdy existovalo..."

"Cennější než podepsané první výtisky, palačinky, suši i vážná hudba?" pozvedl Crowley hravě obočí poté, co mu doslova spadl kámen ze srdce.

"Cennější než všechno na světě," pohladil Azirafal palce Crowleyho líc, než zašeptal ta tři slova, jež uvnitř démona způsobila hotovou smršť pocitů, poutajících se k jeho andělovi. "Také tě miluji," vyznal se Azirafal a sotva se jejich rty znovu setkaly, anděl se mu řečené snažil oním polibkem jen potvrdit, a až tehdy si Crowley dovolil pozvednout ruce a oběma uchopit andělovu tvář, zatímco jej líbal s veškerou něhou, jež v něm byla skryta.

Už se nedržel zpět, už nechtěl svou lásku před Azirafalem skrývat, už ne… chtěl, aby jeho city jeho anděl vnímal, aby je viděl, a tak je Crowley držel… držel je jako své srdce na dlani.


End file.
